pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
I don't see what inactivity has to do with rollback rights-- Yuki no Bulborb Nice job! Hi Jello Rabbit! Looks like you're doing great work here! Keep it up, and let me know if you need help with anything. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : Just a staff member passing by (we keep a general eye on things sometimes), and I'm happy to see this wiki revived. How's it going? --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks! We have a team for clean-up on wikis without admins already, but we definitely appreciate the work you're doing. Let me know if there's any help or support you need from staff. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :: ::: I'm not part of that group, so I don't know for sure, but I *think* they require people to be over 18. You can contact User:Sannse with more questions. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sigh... Steve AGAIN I was wondering about what would happen if I, or another Sysop really, was/were to "protect" that ever-so-popular page to create called "Steve", before a possible re-creation of it. Would it be impossible to re-create it then? I hope so. RandomYoshi 15:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) VG Wiki There's appearently a wiki called the "VG Wiki" and an Admin from that wiki just contacted me. His(assuming it's a "he") talk page on said VG wiki can be found here. He wanted Pikipedia to become an affiliate of the VG Wiki. Where can we(the Admins on Pikipedia) disscuss this? RandomYoshi 16:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, good to know. I also say that it is OK. I'll inform him. Also, cool new username. RandomYoshi 17:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I WOULD if I actually could get my lazy butt off editing and other stuff. Personal thoughts about it: Yay! Finally a game which jokes about every single aspect of platformers! Also, Sloprano just IS one of the best bosses ever, only beaten by some in Banjo-Tooie and, of course, Gruntilda in Banjo-Kazooie, my favourite game, which I've beaten about 15 times. RandomYoshi 17:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Protecting pages. Hi there again! The new "Steve" variant was just created, but I recently deleted it. Now I want to protect it, although there's a hunch involving this though... It won't let me. It just gives me this "Internal error" with the explanation "Unknown error ar restriction save time." Could you please do this instead for me? Page's name is "STeVe- Hah!" 19:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. You're welcome! ;) 19:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Attention Hi there Conker's Bad Fur Day, I'm here to tell you about the merge happening between VG Wiki and Video Game Wiki. The reasoning behind this is due to the fact that both wikis are quite similar and have the same scope. If you would liek to stay affiliated with these two, soon to be one, wikis, please notify me on my talk page at Video Game Wiki. If you would like to discuss this with iSodium, please do so on his talk page at Video Game Wiki. Thank you for your time. – ''Jäzz '' 22:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Talk > Comments So I was casually browsing, seeing if there were any possible edits to make. Suddenly, when I go to a new page, the "talk" tab is invisible on the monobook look: a possible effect of the "comment"-extention. Could we possibly disable this, or was it only a test? 21:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :I commented my monobook. It still hasn't changed anything. The problem lies in that the extension is incompatible with the monobook(or, quite possibly, the common.js). I'll try to look that up ASAP. 22:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, I would like to alert you that Video Game Resource and Video Game Wiki are almost done merging. However, you have not responded to the previous question on whether or not you want to stay affiliated. Please message me on my talk page there with your response. – ''Jäzz '' 18:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Read Alright, I'm read ^_^ --Bullet Francisco 00:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Done All done! I'm going to change the color scheme a bit and I'll be done and you can strip me of admin. Hope you like it :p --Bullet Francisco 01:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Whats messed up? The right column looks fine to me now. --Bullet Francisco 01:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Smash bros. But Im going to finish one thing here. --Bullet Francisco 01:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok then. Is there any other main pages that need revamping? --Bullet Francisco 01:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::'ight. Anything in particular you are looking for? --Bullet Francisco 02:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::What's messed up and on what wiki? --Bullet Francisco 02:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Done. i'll get to Conker Wiki now. --Bullet Francisco 02:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Pikmin is in pretty good shape overall, but would need a few tweaks to meet the spotlight criteria. Could you please customize the community corner? Also there are a few . Finally you would need to reduce the number of . Right now you have about 450 pages shorter than 300 bytes, which is more than 1/3rd of your content. In order to be spotlighted the wiki would need to have only 1/5th of the content in stub pages, or about 250 pages. Please feel free to ask again when you've had a chance to expand the content on the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. I'm sorry, but those pages are included in random browsing as part of the main content on the site, so, no, I can't just ignore them; the rule about stubs is the same for all wikis requesting a spotlight. I've run into this before with wikis (usually it is calendar date pages) and the decision made was that they do count. I know you are viewing them as part of your templates, but they appear as real pages to a casual visitor. Right now on random page I got 3 of those pages in 5 clicks which is just not a great experience for somebody browsing the wiki. :If they can't be expanded, moved into a non-content namespace or moved onto the pages directly instead of transcluded, then the remaining option seems to be creating more content so they make up a smaller fraction of it. -- Wendy (talk) 04:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) hi! Hello. I am Jpmrocks, and I had an account on this wiki around 2007. I recently began checking the wiki, and I beleive some action must be taken. With the release of Pikmin 3 expected this year, I think all pages should be double checked, as the newer generations will use the wiki as a guide, and pages of Pikmin 1 + 2 should be the prime of the site. The day I have written this greeting letter, I also notice the homepage is gone. Anywho, as an Elder browser of the wiki, I declare you as Head Chief Leader Commander King of Piklopedia, as you have most frequently check the wiki, and have the most posts of the small group of people who check the wiki. Thank you, Jpmrocks7, Previously known as Jpmrocks Thanks for replying, and there isnt much I can do YET. I've been adding scientific name definitions in the Trivia sections of pages, and added a few trivia pages to some treasures. I'm trying to get get photoshop, and I can make pictures look better and not as fuzzy, but not for a while. But we also have to recruit some new people, and I'll need some help since its been a long time since I've edited a page majorly, so I'll need help. But remember one thing, we need more people. Maybe some tip top people from Smash Wiki can help with trophies and other SSB things in Pikmin, and maybe some people from other wikis to help with treasures (e.g. people from Super Mario Wiki can help with Mario Paint treasures). But I'll try my best to help out! Thanks, Jpmrocks7 Jpmrocks Hey there! Theres something funky with the ToolBar at the top of the Wiki's pages. What I mean is the the Wiki Content etc. It seems difficult to browse the options on these toolbars. It may be that the buttons or text is too large for all the data to work properly with the buttons. Thanks, Jpmrocks7 Jpmrocks Should we delete the /sale, /reel, /olimar and /louie pages and move thier content to thier 'official' pages? All these really are is a line or two, followed by the anti-copyright infringement box. The pages seem to show no real purpose. Jpmrocks I'll be working on the Super Smash Bros Brawl page, so don't change any edits please. I did minorly screw up the Burrowing Snagret page, by accidentally deleting the trophy pic of the Burrowing Snagret from Brawl. Think you can fix it? If not just tell me, I can find a picture. Jpmrocks Hey there! I finished my edits on the SSBB page if you wanted to see them as atiquate. I also need some help with the Pikmin in Other Video Games page. I think we should rename the page "Pikmin in Other Media" as I saw an anime (don't judge me) with Pikmin on a chalk board in the background. We should search for Pikmin featured in media other than videogames. Also it would be helpful if you could help me find the anime too... it's a 'slice of life' anime genre and I need help finding it. Jpmrocks We might need to update our videos for "Boss How To's". We can try to get someone a Pikmin ROM for boss how to's, and maybe a walkthrough. I'm not sure if there is a Pikmin 2 ROM, so that may be what we need. I know Youtube user Chuggaconroy can record stuff on his TV with really good graphics, so we can try to ask him with help. I ask another wikian if he could ask him for us, but if not we'd have to ask ourselves. We also gotta recruit some of our old users back (All 31 of them). Other than this, I think the wiki is becoming the pheonix, rising from it's ashes. Jpmrocks We should put a reminder on the front page to remember to join the chat. It will be easier for us to communicate with newer members. Jpmrocks I think we should delete the /Olimar /Louie /Sales Pitch pages. They serve no true purpose, just check the page it mainly belongs to so we dont delete important info. Jpmrocks Should we change the wiki background and the badge images to something else? Just for fun? Jpmrocks Sweetness BeatNES. Just remember you can change anything you dont like. Also, we should change the contents of the front page, maybe add a voting system. Add a lil pizzaz! Jpmrocks No problemo sir! Quick question when you got the chance though. I delete the pages but I notice the article ammount doesn't go down? Is that natural? Also, about the front page changing thing... I don't know how to do that so thats why I asked you. Anyway, we shall upgrade our wiki to Pikmin Wiki 3.0! Jpmrocks How do I add a polls system? Also, what do we do about admins that haven't participated with the wiki since like years ago? Jpmrocks PS: I've been scanning thru pages and You could help me. I need help adding links to monsters and items, Pikmin and Pikmin 2 appropraitely. Also help me delete the /reel /olimar /loiue /ship pages. Thanks for the help with the polls! The reason I say delete the pages with /(word) is because they are redundant. They have the copyright shpeel on them, but other than that, its just repeating a sentence. Jpmrocks Hey I got a new idea that could be useful, but I'm not sure if we could do it. I'm certain your well aware about picture scanners for computers? We could scan the pages of the Pikmin and Pikmin 2 guide books and post em on the wiki. Like a mangascanner reading, where you can press special arrows to browse the pages. It would be very useful, and we could try to get the guide books in other languages? I would do it, but my guide books aren't in the best condition. What do you think? Jpmrocks Hiya 10:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The wiki is going great! All I see we really have to do is delete uneeded pages and change the looks of the wiki and I think we're set. We should double check all pages for small errors and we still have to recruit people. We've done a good job! Jpmrocks PS: We should better organize the glitches page. I would do it... but IDK really how... Thanks! Hey there buddy! Do you know how to edit the Badge names and have them save? Also, how's the glitch organization coming along? Can we get all glitches on one page? Ok then. I'll leave the glitches pages as it is until you get more free time. I'll hold down the fort as nessicary, which will be quite lonesome as we are like the only two people who edit it. Don't worry I think I got things covered here! Jpmrocks Hey Conker You Dont Mind If You Can Tell Me How To post a Picture, Im Having a Hard Time With it.....Thanks...... Hey there! I'm happy to say that I believe the wiki is ready for Pikmin 3. Sure there are still a few things that need fixing up, but it's great! All it really takes is Pikmin 3 to be released, and some more recruits to help with our wiki. When Pikmin 3 does get released, we will most likely get recruits, so congratulations on a job well done! Hey boss! TheNewguy34 and I have been disputing over some front page revamping issues. I got somebody to do a front page revamp, but Newguy keeps rolling it back. What do you think we should do? Jpmrocks First week of July I know you have been inactive here to tend to other wikis, but I just want to let you know that I cannot attend to this wiki's administration needs from July 1st to July 8th. If you are available during that 8-day span, can you please scan the wiki's activity for stuff like vandalism, pages to be deleted, uploaded fanart or duplicate files, and stuff like that? Thanks. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Thanks man, it's an honor to be an admin for the wiki of my favorite game. --MegaSchmoo 12:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Just a reminder I already gone over a few things with MegaSchmoo privately, but I just want to let you know that I am going to be out for a week starting on Sunday. I am just reminding since you promisedpromised you would check in a bit more frequently. I'll probably create a blog announcing my absence to the wiki, but please do not forget. I might give you another reminder Sunday morning (or maybe not. Depends if I have time). --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:21, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Ue8 is proven to be iredescent flint beetle . Skip to 2:04 to see it scanned Pikminperson284 01:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Boo I am back from my vacation. I will come contact you August when I have another week of vacation. --Thenewguy34(Other) 18:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Guess What I am leaving on Saturday. Can you fill for me please? --Thenewguy34(Other) 22:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I am leaving today. Adios. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yet another Steve page! I have just found a new Steve page. The person put it in 1337 (Leet) speak, something which I can translate. you may want to get rid of it. The page is called "573V3". bye. PikminBulbmin64 (talk) 16:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Once Again... A variation of "Steve" has been created, and should be removed. It has also been aroud for quite a while actually. Te page name is "Steve the pikmin". so yeah, that is all. PikminBulbmin64 (talk) 08:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I thought I deleted that days ago, hmm. Thanks for reporting vandalism, we can miss some sometimes. --MegaSchmoo 22:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Rival wiki copying your work! Hi, It's PikminBulbmin64 on my Ipad, so I can't log in, but yeah, it's me. Anyway, there is another Pikmin wiki (not the Pikipedia) that is copying our articles exactly! The wiki's name is: PikminFanon Bye. The main link is: pikminfanon.wikia.com/ 18:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC)